It's Not Easy
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Helga learns that relationships are not easy.


**It's Not Easy**

I think that I'm having the worst day of my stinkin' life. It's mostly that football headed boyfriend of mine's fault. We had an argument today.

Well, I mean, I guess it's sort of my fault too, but it's just… well, whatever! I mean, he should know better than to try and talk to me when I'm in one of my moods!

It started out a pretty casual day at school. We're in seventh-grade now, so we go to PS 119. It's like elementary, just full of a lot more chumps, and the work is harder and all that.

But anyways, we were just sitting at lunch with Gerald and Phoebe, right? And Gerald and Phoebe are talking about some kind of nerd stuff – Phoebe was helping him out with his homework and all. And Arnold and I were talking about video games and stuff. I've been saving up my money for the past couple of months, and I just bought this _really_ boss video game. I wouldn't be too surprised if Bob yells at me about saving money when he sees it, but I've been keeping up my grades and all (straight As, not that Bob would ever tell anyone _that –_ he's still really hung up on _Olga,_ but Miriam's at least kind of trying,) so I think that I deserve it.

Well, when I was in the middle of talking about this really boss video game, Arnold got this really weird look on his face. His eyes were half-lidded and he was looking at me like we were in a romance movie or something. I don't know what's so romantic about me talking about video games, but the football head must have thought that there was _something_ romantic about it, because he leaned in and he… well, he kissed me. And on any other occasion, I would've been just maybe a little bit surprised, but keep in mind that this was in front of an entire cafeteria full of people! Now, I'm not embarrassed to admit that Arnold's my boyfriend – why should I be? – but I _know_ kids, and I _know_ how much they make fun of people (I had one of the worst pre-school experiences in the world.) And so, I jumped up and I screamed a little. That part was definitely my fault, one-hundred percent. I'm such a basketcase. I don't even think anyone was looking at us before then, but as soon as I screamed, everyone turned around! And then I ran out of the cafeteria, and now I'm just standing out here, and I bet that Ms. Rhonda Lloyd is spreading more rumors than I can count on my fingers. Yeesh, do I hate that girl.

And criminy, I hate it when kids stare at me! It's just so uncomfortable, all those judgmental eyes gaping into my soul.

Honestly, I just need some time to think. Some part of me thinks that this whole thing is ridiculous, and I think I did sort of overreact, but I mean… I just don't want tons of kids seeing us, is all! Arnold knows that I love him being my boyfriend. He's got to know that, right?

I'm closing my eyes. Criminy, I'd give anything to be at home right now, even if Miriam was just passed out on the couch and even if Bob was calling me 'Olga.' I _hate_ arguments. The kids at this school don't seem to think so, but what do they know anyways? Half of them think that knowing the school gossip will make their life better. Oh, _please._

It was never even supposed to be this complicated. I know that having a relationship isn't easy, but I always liked to think that it would at least be sort of like a romance movie. Days with him are great, they really are, but when it's bad, it's **_bad_**.

Ugh, this whole thing is going to give me a headache, it really will. I can't believe that this had to happen on today of all days… today was actually starting to be a good day, and –

And oh my goodness, Arnold is standing right in front of me. The football-headed love god, my boyfriend, the boy with the green eyes, the one I just argued with… is standing _right_ in front of me.

And he's giving me a really serious look and he looks sorry and I mean… now I feel kind of sorry, too. It's not his fault if he I guess _maybe_ I shouldn't have shoved him away – _maybe_ that was wrong, too – and it takes a lot of guts, but I tell him that, right here and right now. And he looks kind of surprised (guess he has a right to be, I'm not much into the whole apologizing thing,) but he looks really happy, too. And now I'm telling him that I'm fine with him kissing me and all, just so long as he doesn't do it in front of two hundred people next time.

Now he's hugging me, and well… alright, maybe it isn't _easy_ per say, but this relationship is actually pretty cool, huh?


End file.
